Desire A Royal Blood Outtake
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: He was fighting against his two desires, the one that had him clutching onto her, and the one that had him kissing her softly. Savoring the moment she let her guard down. My entry for the Royal Blood competition. Suggestive themes ; ZeroXYuki


**Desire; A Royal Blood outtake,**  
**By ApocalypticDisaster**

**As stated in the summary, this is a entry for the competition held by 'QueenVamp' in her wonderful story 'Royal Blood' The latest chapter, lust, was host to that competition. The italics at the start show part of what I wrote for that chapter just to give you a feel of what happend if you haven't already read it- or just to refresh your memory. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The grip at her waist went down. A long hand circled around her thigh, causing the female to gasp at the touch and he brought her leg up, drawing it around his waist and nudging her other leg with his elbow, encouraging her to let it do the same and both legs connected around his back. Her hands followed in an attempt to steady herself as he pulled them away from the wall, turning them around to walk back across the room. He stopped only when his knees hit the edge of the King sized bed, ignoring the dull ache the sharp contact brought and, without releasing her lips, Zero lay the female down on the bed._

_He heard the mattress squeak at the couples combined weight as he hovered over her, looking straight into her eyes and his hand went to pull at the fabric of her night dress, eager fingertips brushing over the milky skin that slowly began to present itself._

He was fighting against his two inner desires. The one that had him clutching onto her like his over-lengthed life depending on it and the one that had him kissing her softly, savoring the few moments she left her guard down. For he knew it would not last forever.

His hands refused to stay still, roaming under the flimsy clothing she wore and he felt as though he could get lost in the feeling of her, the softness of her skin almost intoxicating.

The Kuruizaki Pureblood could feel the flesh burning under his hands, the goosebumps that erupted from his touch and a shaky, hesitant moan reached his ears that brought an unlimited amount of confidence to him.

He could sense her hesitance, almost see the way her brain ticked in effort to get her to do the right thing, and he tried to kiss it away, his lips moving lovingly with hers.

She couldn't help but be unresponsive at first, feeling as if she was doing something wrong by not doing anything about the situation to make it stop. It wasn't the same as when her brother would kiss her, Kaname never allowed himself to go to far with her. He forever insisted on treating her like a porcelain doll -fragile and easily breakable- and, whilst Zero's lips may have been gentle on hers, his hands sure as hell wasn't treating her like glass. They were harsh, giving her body sharp little touches that made her jerk under him instinctively.

She wasn't sure whether she meant to try and push him away or bring him closer when she pressed the full weight of her body against him, his distinct smell so close to her that it was impossible to breathe without it invading her senses. His lips, so soft and warm, brushed over the line of her jaw, tracing the veins in her neck and up again, a long tongue skimming her cheek and leaving a path of moistness behind it whilst his hands ran over the slim space of her waist, tugging at the fabric that interrupted his exploring of her body.

A quiet, innocent whimper erupted from her at the feeling of his touch, her eyes clamped shut and skin flushed. The perfect picture of beauty in his piercing lilac eyes that never left her face during his advances, looking for any physical sign of unwillingness and delighted when he found none- he was in no mood to stop. Not when he was so close to finally showing her his true feelings without restraint.

He reveled in the sound of her uneven heartbeats, the feeling her ragged breathing as it played with the ends of his hair that brushed over her slightly parted lips, silver streaks distorting the dim surroundings around them.

"S-stop," She whispered breathlessly, panicking when his hands brushed over the small mounds of her breasts, trying to ignore the sensations that caused her nipples to perk upwards. Her teeth were sharp against her bottom lip, the elongated fangs piercing through the thin membrane of skin.

"Are you sure, Yuki...?" He questioned, capturing her lips again before she could comment whilst his fingers carried on with their quest, tracing the subtle shape of her bare chest under the simple nightwear, the only piece of fabric now resting at the bottom of her flat stomach and a tortured groan vibrated against the pairs lips when he risked a glance down, noticing she wasn't wearing any form of underwear. "Are you sure that you want me to stop?"

He strengthened the meaning of his words by pressing his hand down just a little tighter at the upper front of her body, fondling a nipple between two eager digits and was delighted with the shaking of her lips that accompanied her gasp of shock.

He hadn't originally planned to go this far tonight, wanting her to welcome him into this type of situation, but seeing her so angry at him- fighting against him in such a way- broke his will to resist and the actions that followed that loss of will only added to his desire, polluting his mind and body with need that led to his current activities.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm just leaving this at a suggestive theme. You can all have fun with coming up with your own theories... Did Yuki reject him? Did they continue? Have fun with imagining! This is okay to put as rated T, right? It's not very detailed..so surely it doesn't have to be rated M? :S**

**I do feel as if I've betrayed Kaname... I'm personally a YuMe fan, but this is one ZeKi story I like. Well done with coming up with this, QueenVamp! I love you for it! (In the biggest non freaky way) 8D I do suggest you read that story if you haven't- It's awesome.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this little chapter, I'm going to have to go console myself in writing some serious YuMe fluff now. Not that I'm complaining about that part. ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think, it's highly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
